


Not Even the Stars

by DarkSkyesRising



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Lovers, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSkyesRising/pseuds/DarkSkyesRising
Summary: Thoughts under the stars. My first short. Hope you guys like it!





	

Its nights like tonight that words are never needed. They've never done this before, lying under the stars, but tonight is a different type of night. There is no lingering twilight, there hasn't been for a few hours at least, just stars and Dean and Sam. 

The rest of the world is quiet. No crickets or birds. No passing cars in the distance. No wind rustling the tall grasses of the meadow surrounding them. All they hear is each other breathing. Slow, steady, and calm. They are breathing as one.

For a moment, the stars twinkling and shining bright above them bring unease as they realize how small they are compared to the unending universe. Sam and Dean are drawn in as the stars seem to twist and turn, drawing them closer together for comfort. 

They hold each other as the world stops spinning. They feel it jolt and grind as it stops revolving around the sun. The stars are brighter now. Its like daylight is approaching but the warmth of the sun will never come. 

 

They look into each others eyes, both sets sparkling leaving tear stains that strengthen the reality, and its the only thing that feels real. 

Fingers tighten, eyes squeeze shut and breathing becomes almost frantic, and they know, that as the world quakes beneath them, as the light becomes brighter, not even the stars will separate them.


End file.
